Every rose has it's thorns (Rosa Brawl Stars fanfic)
by StarsAndBards
Summary: Bea has recently brought Rosa a new diary, so Rosa decides to write down the events that had happened earlier that day, I mean, nothing could ever go wrong with a cursed plant, right?


* * *

**Entry #1: SAT, 10:12AM**

So Bea gave me this diary, and I decided to use it in order to record both my experiments as well as general life experiences. So much to write about! I can't wait to fill this lil' diary up with lots of plants and shenanigans!

Earlier today we took a visit to the desert in hopes of finding some desert dwelling lifeforms in order to perform some tests on, or maybe even discover a new species of plants! We took shelter at Tara's hut and I noticed that she had a garden of these strange, red flowers. She said that they're called "Devil's Roses" and even gave us permission to take one home! I can't wait to see how they'll react to all the different kinds of chemicals I have back at the lab.

Right now Bea is setting up the testing area and I should probably go help her out, I will return with the results of the experiment.

**Entry #2: SAT, 3:23PM**

The experiment was a failure, as expected. But at least we got some kind of results in the end. Unfortunately, the plant had to be euthanised before it could cause more damage. Sorry Tara.

Not only did it do damage to its enclosure, but also to me. Its roots attacked me and touched my neck - nothing major, but I've been left with a small red mark. It stings a bit but hopefully with a bit of medicine it'll heal up soon.

Luckily, Bea was unharmed. She's currently cleaning up the enclosure. Lesson learned - don't try to experiment with dangerous, cursed things from a desert.

I feel dizzy, I should probably go to bed.

**Entry #3: SUN, 11:39AM**

Ouch. The scar from yesterday did not heal at all - in fact, it seems to have gotten worse instead. The scratch looks like some sort of root system and it's still red and really sore. It's getting quite itchy too. I might have to visit Tara again to see if I can be cured of this.

Bea is getting pretty worried about the mark. She said that it could turn out to be really dangerous, but I don't think it's that bad, right? Nah, it's fine. My schedule for this week is tightly packed, so we'll probably go back to the desert next Saturday at the earliest. Sorry Bea.

Right now I'm having tea with Bea and enjoying some nice biscuits. The weather is perfect. A lovely day today, isn't it?

**Entry #4: MON, 2:30PM**

Why does it feel so terribly hot and cramped all of a sudden? I can feel sweat trickling down my body and it's getting hard to breathe. The mark on my neck has gotten even worse and it really hurts. I should've listened to Bea.

But not now. I can't let her see me like this now, I need to endure this pain, continue with the next experiment, just keep going. It's going to be fine. I'm going to be fine. Everything's gonna be fine.

I'm just overreacting. It'll probably just go away on its own in a few days. Hopefully

**Entry #5???: MON, Unknown time.**

I see red, red and nothing but red. My hands are shakign as I write. I feel mys sanity slippin away from my bo d

Everyrhing s dark, I can't see, I'm sc a red.

It hurts, it's hruts so bad, it hur-

**Entry #5: Tuesday, 9:02AM**

I can barely remember anything from last night. In fact, if anything I actually feel rather...refreshed? The scar on my neck has remained the same for awhile now, but...for some reason my assistant has this strange look on her face. She looks concerned. I tell her not to be. She still looks the same.

I'm currently enjoying this fine morning with some nice rose tea and some bread. After this I shall start today's first experiment.

* * *

**Entry #6: Tuesday, 3:05PM **

Why did I never realise this before? Plants have so much potential in them. So many mysteries and things to discover, they hold so much life! What if I could control this life purely by my own will? What if I could use this life..to take over other life?

Humans are disgusting. I despise them. The only other human I can stand is my assistant. Humans have no use other than to destroy this world's beautiful ecosystem. So, I have decided that I will destroy humanity myself. Eye for an eye.

And then, once humanity has been wiped off the face of the Earth, I will make this world my own.

If I can control life itself, then I can control the world. I just need to figure out how.

And when I do, I will shape this world into a better one.

**Entry #7: Wednesday, 10:35AM**

The assistant has been looking at me strange. I can't figure out why, I am certain that I look absolutely normal and that there is nothing wrong with me. People can be so strange sometimes.

I have decided to make a new goal, to make an army of my own- no, grow an army of my own. Then, with the help of the assistant's drones, I will take over this pointless, filthy, disgusting world! How exciting! The thought of it gives me shivers. How exciting, how exciting!

This will take me a while. The formula I used on Spike and Pinky was rather difficult to make. No matter - it doesn't matter how much time it takes, I will make this happen.

I'll also have to restock on tea.

\--

**Bea's entry: WED, 3:23PM**

I have taken a break from the testing. I am seriously worried about Rosa, something's definitely not right about her. She's been calling me "assistant" instead of my name, which is really weird because she's never been a fan of formal language, and that scar on her neck from the rose we tested on the other day has been growing. AND SHE'S NO LONGER GIVING ME PATS ;-;

And her eyes, her eyes are no longer a beautiful brown, now they're this glowy, ominous red...I need to find a way to contact Tara without leaving the lab. I fear that if I left even for a little bit, Rosa will do something bad.

I'm so worried about her...

**Bea's entry: WED 4:30**

I don't understand, what is this plan she's talking about? Taking over the world? Getting rid of humans? Is she serious, that's absurd! Rosa's losing her mind! I need to do something before she goes insane!

I need to get in contact with someone in town, but the lab is in a middle of a remote forest outside of town and of course noone would ever just get lost inside a jungle just to find our lab.

Maybe if I use my drones... Ah, yes Bea, you absolute genius, why didn't you think of this before?!

I have to act quickly, before Rosa catches me...

**Bea's entry: FRI, 5:21PM**

I really hope my drones have managed to spread the message over town about Rosa, because she's getting scarier. She's been laughing manically and the red in her eyes isn't going away either. I just wish I could help her out of this, this madness, I wish...

I'm scared, I don't want to get hurt but I also don't want Rosa to get hurt. I just hope she doesn't go crazy on me too. The experiments she's done the last couple days have been nothing but failures, but she keeps calling them successful and that's really concerning...

I have been secretly getting rid of the failed experiments so they won't try to reproduce or cause any damage to the lab Hopefully Rosa doesn't find that out about that either, or else I'll—

\--

Bea's pen was knocked out of her hand and she was pinned to the wall. Bea's eyes widened as she saw that Rosa had caught her.

"I've known all along, dear." She said with a sick smile. Bea's felt her heart pounding as the botanist leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'm glad that you've been worrying about me too."

Bea had to act. Fast. By now someone should be on their way to the lab, she just needed to buy some time. Bea raised her hips and kicked Rosa back, forcing the botanist to release her. She ran, she ran as fast as she could, as far as possible, knocking over everything in her path to try and slow the botanist down.

But Rosa is fast, and Bea knew that just running wouldn't be enough. She ran into an empty room and dived behind a desk. She covered her mouth to muffle her whimpers as the sound of her heartbeat pounded loudly inside her head. She was really scared, terrified, she didn't want to get hurt, not by the person she trusts the most.

Speak of the devil...

She heard heavy footsteps slowly entering the room, heard Rosa speak in a sickly sweet tone. "Oh, you... and I had planned to spare your life too. How could you disappoint me like this?" She sighed and kicked over the shelf she was standing beside. It clattered to the ground and the sounds of objects falling and glass shattering echoed throughout the lab. "Buuuut, if you want to play hide and seek, then I'm happy to play along! I just have to find you, and then I'll reward you for being such a good hider!"

Bea gulped, she had to move, if Rosa found her now then she's definitely screwed. Rosa continued to look around the room and knock stuff over as Bea tried to sneak away.

She failed.

Rosa spotted her and ran over to her, throwing her to the floor and pinning her down before gently raising her chin with her finger. "You though you could run away from your boss didn't you? Well, too bad. You can't get away that easily."

Bea could feel her tears rolling down her cheeks as she screamed. "STOP IT ROSA! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU!"

Rosa raised a brow, and laughed. "What do you mean? This is me."

She reached for a shard of glass and raised it above her head. Bea shut her eyes tight, there was no way she could escape, this was it. This was it for her. She was going to die by the hands of someone she loved. This is how it was going to end.

"And now...here's your reward."

But before Rosa could do finish her off, a group of people entered the room.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, NOW!" Somebody shouted, tackling Rosa to the side, far away from Bea.

"C-Colt? Shelly? Pam? What are you all doing here?"

"Oh, we got your message from the drones you sent to town. And I was starting to get quite worried about your absence too- DONT MOVE!" Colt struggled to keep the botanist down. "S-shelly, a little help here?" he grunted. "She's really strong."

"It's going to be okay, sweetie." Pam took Bea into her arms. "She's going to be fine, we're going to send her to a hospital to see if she can be cured of..whatever that is."

Bea nodded, watching as Rosa finally fell unconscious from exhaustion. "Get well soon, Rosa..."

\--

"Ugngh...wh-what?"

Rosa squinted as a bright light shone into her eyes. Was she dead? She groggily opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. Was she in a...hospital? "I'm..not dead?" She rubbed her neck, realising she no longer felt any pain from it.

She tried to recall the events from last week, but all she remembered was.. red. And nothing. Rosa gasped "D-did I hurt Bea?" She panicked, looking around frantically for her assistant. "B-bea? Bea?!"

"Woah! Calm down there sugar plum!" Pam entered the room, holding a tray in her hands. "You shouldn't move around too much right now, you're still in recovery-"

"Yeah okay but where's Bea?! Is she okay? Did I hurt her?!"

Pam placed her finger on Rosa's lips, silencing her. "Shoosh now. Your little friend is okay. But you might wanna get something to eat first, you've been out for three days already." She placed the tray onto Rosa's lap. "Eat up, you know my cooking's the best," Pam said with a grin before leaving the room.

Rosa looked at her reflection in the bowl of soup. What did she do? To herself, to Bea? She had so many questions...but she knew that none of them could be answered right now. She sighed and picked up the spoon, she was starving...

"Rosa?"

The botanist perked up, she knew that voice. She looked up to see Bea standing in the doorway.

"I-I heard from Pam that you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" she asked as she walked towards the bedridden botanist.

"I...I-i have no idea. I feel...weird? I guess?"

Bea laughed, sitting down on a chair next to her. "I feel weird too."

"...What happened, in general?" Rosa asked.

Bea's expression went from relieved to sad. "A..a lot happened," she began, placing Rosa's diary on the bed. "You wrote some stuff down when you were...insane."

"I went insane?" she asked, reaching for the diary.

"Very."

Rosa's heart sank as she read through the diary. "H-how could I done such a thing? This is terrible! Why did I do all of this?!" She flipped through the pages, angry at herself.

"I-it's not your fault, it turns out that the plant we tested on last Saturday was cursed. Thankfully, Tara came by to give us an antidote."

"Ah.. I see." She placed the diary down, her soup now cold and forgotten on her lap. She placed it on the tabletop next to her.

"..I'm sorry. For, all of this. If we didn't test on that plant, then none of this would ever happened...this is my fault."

Bea places her hand on Rosa's head, patting her. "Well, we both learned our lessons, right? Never, ever test on plants that are most likely from hell."

Rosa gave a chuckle, a small smile forming at her lips. "Yeah."

**Entry #8: THURS, 11:00**

It's been a few days since the incident. Bea and I have been working together to fix up the lab, as well as our relationship. We're also taking a little break from experimenting for a while. Right now, I'm mostly just enjoying some quality time with Bea.

She's currently resting on my lap. I think she's asleep? ..yeah she is. Maybe we should take a vacation together this New Year's? Maybe.

The weather's lovely today, the sun is shining above the greenhouse, the breeze is calming. The bees are buzzing about in the garden. And I'm feeling pretty good.

...wait I still haven't restocked on tea.

* * *

Hi! I'm Stars!

I've finally posted my first Brawl Stars fic in ! and im very proud of it, and also thank you to my friend **Oliver** who has helped me proofread and edit the fic. Go check out **MidnightBlaze16** in AO3, he makes hella dope fics.

I know its debatable whether or not Bea is an adult, but i see her as one with her voicelines sounding really adult-like and she works an adult job.

And there are hints of BeaRosa but it can also be seen as platonic affection if people are more comfortable with it.

Thank you for reading the fic!


End file.
